ABSTRACT: NEUROIMAGING CORE Neuroimaging provides a unique non-invasive capability to explore the structure, function, and metabolism from cells to whole organisms. The University of Kansas Alzheimer?s Disease Center (KU ADC) Neuroimaging Core provides a broad integrated translational imaging approach that combines animal and human magnetic resonance imaging capability complemented by positron emission tomography. These approaches are especially suitable for the KU ADC energy metabolism theme since the Neuroimaging Core brings world-class strengths in magnetic resonance spectroscopy as well as great depth in other imaging approaches. These capabilities have impacted the recruitment of new investigators to the KU ADC, with new faculty members, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students identifying the imaging capability of the KU ADC as being a significant factor in their choosing to move to KU. The Neuroimaging Core will facilitate the KU ADC goal of expanding research into aging and neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer?s disease (AD) by providing investigators with (i) neuroimaging facilities, professional expertise, and advanced education in imaging sciences, (ii) a cohort of well- characterized cognitively-normal (CN) and mild cognitive impairment (MCI) participants with imaging data linked to clinical (Clinical Core) and genetic data (MGM Core), and (iii) new methods that will enable investigators to exploit advanced imaging in their studies. Our specific aims are: Aim 1. Provide an integrated imaging environment with advanced support and training for AD and aging research. The Neuroimaging Core provides approved investigators with state-of-the-art imaging facilities and faculty collaborators and senior scientists who support design, data collection and analysis, and interpretation and publication of results. The Neuroimaging Core also provides specialized training in advanced imaging. Aim 2. Provide investigators with a Neuroimaging Cohort with longitudinal imaging to support and stimulate imaging research in AD and Aging. The Neuroimaging Core is characterizing a sample of the Clinical Cohort with MRI every 2 years. This Neuroimaging Cohort is comprised of CN participants (n>100 amyloid elevated, n>100 amyloid non-elevated) and MCI participants (n>100). Participants will be scanned every 2 years and scans will be analyzed to provide brain and lesion volumes stored in the ADC database. These data are available to investigators to stimulate new research and future grant applications. Aim 3. Develop novel techniques for imaging in AD and aging research. The Neuroimaging Core will develop novel MRI and PET imaging methods, related to the energy metabolism theme of the KU ADC.